Mas que un violación
by anachan1996
Summary: William como de costumbre llega a entregar una pila de trabajo a Grell pero ahora todo giro entorno a una simple pregunta de más que terminara en una violación, Grell termina completamente lastimado.


_**Espero les guste pero advierto hay palabras vulgares y obsenas no me hago responsable de hemorragias XD esto surgio a traves de un rol con senpai, espero les guste **_

**Mas que una violación.**

William era un hombre posesivo y mas que nada celoso, si así es, celoso y posesivo, frio, arrogante y serió, todo lo que Grell amaba en el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, aquel hombre que le mantenía prisionero como en una historia de amor, aquel hombre quien deseaba tener pero le era imposible o por lo menos eso es lo que creía la pobre parca carmín quien solo sufría el rechazo de su jefe, la parca rojiza era la ramera de todo Londres para algunos, mientras para otros simplemente era un coqueto por demas, un hombre afeminado y engreido, pero ¿Quién dijo que aquella parca no tenía sentimientos?

Era medio día y Grell se encontraba en su oficina rellenando unos formatos ya llevaba buen rato metido en aquellos papeles y no podía acabar, de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrio, entrando un hombre de cabellos negros con una pila de hojas

-¡Sutcliff!- llamo aquel hombre de voz seca y de aspecto serio

-¡Oh Will!- la parca carmín le mira con toda la atención que puede brindale a su amado

-¡Necesito que termines esto para dentro de una hora! Quiero salir temprano hoy- dice mientras deja caer la pila de hojas en el escritorio

-¿Eh?- dice sorprendido –No Wiruu~ ¡Es demaciado! No seas malo- se levanta de su asciento para diriguirse a su mayor –Will- canturrea alegremente mientras le mira como una chica en una cita

-¿Ahora que Sutucliff? ¡Estoy ocupado!- dice el moreno algo molesto mientras le mira con una cara seria y algo de despreció

-Por favor William ¡Es demaciado!- se abalanza a su cuello para abrazarle pero este se molesta y lo toma del brazo para luego avertale con brutalidad al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo

-No me toques Sutcliff, pareces una ramera desesperada por unas monedas- dice sin ninguna compación alguna, lastimando al pobre carmín

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dice el carmín mientras se levanta del suelo -No soy una ramera y si piensas ser así mejor me voy- seda media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta que no esta muy lejos de el unos cuantos pasos -¡Que malo!- susurró mientras una lagrima corría su rostro por tan agresivo comentario, pero William le toma del brazó jalandolo con agresividad para regresarle a la oficina de mala gana y cerrando con seguro la puerta -¿Qué te pasa?- Grell exclama molesto e indignado, mirandole fijamente

-¿Que hay de diferente en el modo en que yo te trato a como te trarta ese demonio?- pregunta el moreno de entre la nada y aprieta mas el brazo del carmín haciendo que este exclamara de forma dolorosa

-Tu eres violento siempre y grosero, Sebas-chan es todo un romeo y un gran caballero ¡Completamente diferente a ti!- forcejea para soltarse del agarre de su jefe quien le lastimba el brazo

-¡¿Que?! ¿Como me puedes decir que es un romeo? Y Claro que es diferente a mi el es una escoria infernal- le toma por el menton y le azoto contra un muro con gran fuerza aprisionandolo y mirandole con gran enfado

-Sueltame Will- dice con dolor con algo de forcejeo -Sueltame me lastimas- le intento alejar lo mas lejos posible

-Pense que te gustaba el dolor Grell- dice con algo de orgullo yentre pequeñas burlas al oido de la parca roja

-No de esta forma- dice con algo de temor mientras le empuja con una mano y golpe en el pecho con la otra

-Entonces ¿De que forma Sutcliff? –sonrie mientras le sigue sosteniendo con mas fuerza

-¡Eso no te incumbe en absoluto!- sige forcejeando contra su jefe quien rapidamente le da una bofetada por su tan mal comentario

-¡No me hables así, soy tu jefe!- afirma con gran enojo y autoridad empujandole hacía el escritotio cayendo con algo de fuerza sobre sus codos

-Maldito- roza su mejilla sobando -Eres un idiota William- intenta parse del escritorio pero antes de que se levante por completo William le da un golpe en la nariz con gran fuerza

-Mide tus palabras Sutcliff, no querras hacerme enojar- afloja su corvata con la mano derecha mientras el carmí gime de dolo, toca su nariz y con ambas manos le tapa para detener el sangrado abundante

-¿Que crees que haces Tratando a una dama de esa forma?- rechinó sus dientes para luego lancarse a el -Maldición- intentó golpearle mientras se abalanzaba pero resbalo y cayo al suelo haciendo el impacto algo ruidoso -Maldición- susurró mientras intenta ponerse de pie pero Willam le pone un pie sobre la espalda para detener que se pare haciendo que vuelva a caer

-Tu no eres una dama, eres un hombre, no, espera, ni si quiera eso, eres una puta- dice cruel mente, cada palabra era veneno puro y sonrié cruelmen te

-Maldito idiota- bufo el pelirrojo mientras intentó levantarse aun con el pie en sima de él, las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos del carmín, pero William le tomo de los cabellos para alzarle y mrarle fijamente

-Te enseñare a respetarme- dijo con voz autoritaria, Grell le miraba fijamente y sonrió cínica mente

-No lo creo- le dió un golpe con puño cerrado en la cara, el moreno se toco el rostro y limpiando la poca sangre que salia sobre sus labios le miro firmemente

- Idiota-exclamo mientras que con su guadaña le tomaba del cuello para atraparle en la pared para luego desabrocharse el pantalon, Grell toma con ambas manos la pola que le sostiene del cuelloe intenta jalar para soltarse

-¡Maldición Suéltame!- Dice enfurecido

-No, te dare eso que tanto quieres y que me haz pedido durante tantos años- se acerca al pelirrojo para luego quitarle la corbatade rayas blancas con rojo

-¿Que? ¿Que haces? Suéltame- sige forcejeando, William le arrebata su camisa blanca y le da un peso en el cuello mientras que con la mano derecha le acaricia la entre pierna lastimosamente

-¡Ah!- gime -De...de jamé William Me lastimas- intenta empujarle para detenerle pero este le muerde el cuello y comienza a moler sus caderas contra las de la parca rojiza

-No finjas que no te gusta Sutcliff, siempre andas por ahí ofreciendotele a todos- susura cerca de su oido

-Ah- grita -No es verdad...Eso no es propio de una dama- muerde sus labios y jala sus cabellos hacia atras -Suéltame- dice implorando

-No eres una dama! –le da un golpe en el rostro -¡Pero ya que tanto quieres serlo... -sonrie, y con la corbata le amarró las manos tras su esplada

-Deja de golpearme y Suéltame William- forcejeo ahora con mas fuerza -¿Que intentas hacer?-dijo asustado - Suéltame- gritó enojado esta vez

-Ya te dije, te voy a hacer sentir como toda una mujer- Grell observa como se quita los pantalones

-No...no lo hagas William- abrió sus ojos de par en par -Por favor William Déjame- lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿Hacer que? -sonrie mientras le baja los pantalones con brutalidad junto con todo y ropa interior-¿Es lo que siempre quisiste no?- dice molesto -¡¿Que hay de malo en mi?! –esta vez le grito con furia

-¡Por favor William! No lo hagas yo nunca pedí esto, no hay nada malo en ti pero suéltame- hablaba suplicantemente -¡Me portare bien!- susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos

-No te creo, cayate o te amordazo –coloco las piernas sobre sus hombros y comienzo a tocar su entrada con algunos dedos

-Ah...wi...will - gimoteaba -Su..suéltame porfavor me portare bien ..Ah- seguia gimiendo

-Dije que te callaras -tomo la corbata corbata y le amordazo callendo amobs al suelo- ahora mi "señora" disfrutelo -separo sus piernas y le penetro de un golpe

-NO..aghhh- mordio el cacho de trapo y las lagrimas seguían cayendo mientras forcejeaba

-No llores, te sentiras bien pronto -lamió las lagrimas que brotaban del carmín -Son tan dulces-sonrió y le siguio embistiendo con fuerza

-¡Aggg!- la mordaza no le permitia gritar, le miro suplicante y seguía con el forcejeo

-¿Que pasa?¿Donde quedo Jack el destripador? -Se burlo -Eres igual a esas rameras, no sirves más que para el sexo- dijo entre burlas y jadeos, pero Grell seguía con el forcejeo e intento quitarse el amamrre pero al no poder alzó la pierna y le golpe en el rostro, William a defenza le golpeó en el rostro y en las costillas

-¡Si sigues luchando voy a matarte! –susurró con malicia en su oido, los jadeos del carmín era dificiles trago saliva con gran dificultad debido a la mordaza, las lagrimas seguian cayendo con abundancia y se controla debido a que los golpes habían sido brutales

- "Suéltame William ¡Por favor!- piensoa hacía sus adentros mientras las lagrimas siguen cayendo cierra sus ojos con fuerza, las enbestidas fueron cada vez mas fuertes y viniendose en su interior se estremeció quedando dentro de el poco tiempo para luego salir de el miro a su entre pierna que se encontraba totalmente sangrada, viendole con asco le quito las manos en cima, sin embargo no le desamarro, Grell le veia su cara de repulsión sentia como la sangre recorría su entre pierna y como dolia completamente su cuerpo, pero aun así seguía forcejeando para quitarse lamordaza y el agarre de sus mano, su mirada es de furia y su llanto amargo, William le miraba

-¿No estubo tan mal cierto?-sonrie -Pudo ser menos doloroso si te relajaras- dice algo cínico, pero el carmín seguía con el forcejeo y con la poca fuerza que le había quedado le volió a golpear en la cara, el moreno solo se apra apretando los puños para limpiar la sangre que broto y con fuerza le golpe en el estomago

-¡Agggg!- dijó con dificultad mientras se ponia en forma de ovillo para cubrir su fragil cuerpo aun aumentando la fuerza para quitar quitar el agarre, las lagrimas siguen cayendo con abundancía sobre el rostro lastimado del pelirojo, el moreno se hinca frente a Grell

-Es tu culpa que te lastime- beso su sien- No saques mi lado malo cariño, yo solo me preocupo por ti- dijo con uan voz cariñosa, mientras este le miraba seguía con su amargo llanto, el hombre frío le limpio las lagrimas

-Ya ya, deja de llorar, no fue tan malo, puede ser mejor, la proxima vez sere más gentil -le abrazo pero este se movio para alejarle, William fruncio el ceño

-Estas haciendo que me enoje, trato de ser gentil y ¿me rechazas?- dijo algo molesto

-"No necesito tu gentileza"- penso la parca rojasmientras me volteo e intento pararse pero no teniendo éxito cayo al suelo

-¡Deja de ser sovervio! –le inteto alzar -Ahora, necesitas que cure tus heridas, no puedes andar por ahí lastimado y sucio- le reprendió, este suelta e intenta pararse da unos cauntos pasos cogiendo y cae sobre el sofá que esta frente a el dandose un golpe en el pecho, volviendo a pararse se acomoda

William se viste y sale de la oficina del pelirrojo para ir a la suya dentre sus cajones toma una gazas y algo para limpiarle para luego regresar a donde el pelirrojo yacía

-Lamento ser tan rudo-tomo un algodon y limpio sus piernas y pecho, lo hace con suavidad, Grell observa como limpia su cuerpo ya demacrado y hace gestos de dolor- William haciendole hacía enfrente le quita el amarre de susmanos y la amordaza toma su mano y le besa

-Lo siento cariño -sige limpiandole- recoje su ropa y se la pone con cuidado arreglandole

-¿Porque? - dice cabizbajo y gimoteando

-¿Porque que ? Amor -abrocho sus pantalones y comenzo a ponerle la camisa

-¿Por que eres asi conmigo?- comenzo a llorar aun mas amargo

-No me gusta compartir- dijo serió y ajusto su corbata

-Pero no he, hecho nada malo para que me hagas esto- le miro con tristeza

-Si lo haces, corres a los brazos de ese demonio, eso me duele, asi como te duele lo que te hice, mi corazón duele- dice mientras aprieta su pecho

-Pero jamas te he echo lo que me hiciste a mi- sige llorando amargamente mientras se acomoda en forma fetal

-Pero duele igual -le miro triste y le abrazo

-Duele y mucho- el carmín apreto sus ropas

-Shss, shh, tranquilo, te sentiras mejor, solo necesitas descansar –beso la frente del carmín

-Wiruu~- se paro pero cayo sobre el moreno quien le abrazo y le regreso al sillon

-Tranquilo- siguio limpiando la sangre de su cara y le beso tiernamente en los labios, Grell acepto el beso y le abrazó con fuerza y entre pequellos jadeos hablo

-¿Me amas? ¿O prefieres que sea mujer? –

-Te amo así como eres, me gusta tu cuerpo, cada rincon de el-acaricio la entrepierna suavemente mientras seguia el beso- Me gusta que seas hombre-

-¿En verdad?- gime y se acerca para besar su cuello

-¿Alguna vez me has visto salir con mujeres u otros hombres?, solo me gustas tu, mi corazón siempre te pertenecera si prometes darme el tuyo, lo cuidare bien -le beso y acaricio su espalda- y yo cuidare de ti- le susurro al oido para luego besarle, Grell se engancho a William

- Lo prometo pero demuestra me que me amas – susurró entre jadeos

-Se solo mio y te tratare como a una muñeca fragil, pero si se que me traisionas te matare –le amenazo mientras jadeaba y le abrazaba

-Lo prometo- beso el cuello de William para luego la-merlo

-No lastimes mi corazón y yo no lastimare tu cuerpo -termino de arreglarle, saca de entre sus bolsillos del pantalon su peine para areglarle elcabello -Me gustas mucho Grell Sutcliff-

-Te amo William ¡Por favor! has meló pero se gentil - se enredo en su cuello el cual este sonrió

-Como quieras mi dulce amante -comienzo a desvestirle lentamente, acariciando su cuerpi con la llema de sus dedos haciendo que se erizara su piel, besando su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, bajandoo a su clavicula le mirdio con delicadesa, con su mano tomo uno de sus pezones y lo acaricio hasta que su carne se pusiera dura, tomo el otro con sus labios y lo chupo, con si lengua hizo pequeños circulos sobre el

-Will- susurro en extasís mientras su cuerpo se ruborizaba y estremecia -Te amo- susurró

-Yo te amo más -le recosto en el sillón y continua con los besos bajando por su vientre, lamio su ombligo y acariando su cintura, mordio el hueso de su cadera y beso su pubis hasta llegar a su miembro, lo lamio a todo lo largo intercalando besos tomo su punta y la succiono

-Wi...wi..william- dice totalmente exitado -Con cuidado- se enarco y tomo sus cabellos para acarrisiarlos

-Lo hare amor - acerco su mano -Chupa -le digo y sigio lamiendo el miembro endurecido, Grell tomo la mano de William y lamio a lo largo sensualmente haciendo que este se sonrrojara, una vez que este termino de lamer el moreno alejo su mano de su boca haciendo un hilo de saliva que unia sus dedos a sus labios, bajo dejando un camino de saliva a lo largo de su torzo y metió lentamente un dedo en su cavidad moviendo en circulos para luego meterlo y sacarlo, la aprca carmesí entre jadeos exclamó

-William- dijo en extasís -William...Will- una y otra vez nombraba a su jefe

-Di solo mi nombre querido -metio un segundo dedo, abriendolos como tijera

-Solo dire el tuyo... .Will ?Ah! ¡Ah! Willl- gimoteaba la aprca roja, William metió un tercer dedo y trato de llegar hasta el fondo

-¿Te gusta amor?- dijo con una voz lasciva, Grell sentía la fuerza del tercer dedo

-¡Mucho.!- dijo entre jadeos, William saco sus dedos dentre la cavidad de su amante y penetro con cuidado, le beso para distraerle del dolor

-Proto te sentiras bien mi amor, lo prometo- dijo el moreno mientras le abrazaba, Grell acepto el beso y le abrazo para luego lamer su cuello

-Lo se- susurro en su oido, alzando su piernas las coloco en sus hombros para poder llegar mas profundo y comienza con embestidas un poco más fuertes, gimiendo ambos

-Te...te amo- Grell se aferro al sofá rojo


End file.
